


Break Free (Michael Demiurgos/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Reunited love, found again, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You’ve been a prisoner of Purgatory for years. You break free one day to find the one you love, Michael. Little did you know he has his own agenda against Lucifer. AU.
Relationships: Michael (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Michael (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Michael Demiurgos & Reader, Michael Demiurgos/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Snow. It’s snowing. There’s nothing but snow everywhere. It’s always like this. You walk through the snow with it coming to your mid thigh. Snowflakes gather in your hair. You look up at the sky. You look for the sun as you always do, but there is no sun. There’s never any sun.

You walk and walk. Purgatory must have an exit as it does have an entrance. Souls can escape. There must be a way for you too. You are not a soul, but a person. A human. 

You used to live in the garden. Adam and Eve were the first humans, but they weren’t the only ones. They alone couldn’t populate the Earth. They were meant to be the perfect human example until Eve fell into temptation.

You have been in Purgatory for centuries. You acted as a guide for the other souls. You try to help purify them so they can go to heaven… Or send them to Hell… Purgatory was not a replacement for heaven, but a numbed down Hell.

You were used to the sun and the greenest of trees. A cold white wasteland without a sun was a perfect match for you here.

You stop outside a cave. You found the anomaly. Centuries of walking through your own version of Purgatory has finally led you here. You smile as you step inside.

Michael, I am coming home.

***

You stumble as you walk out. Tall grey buildings blocked the sky. Hundreds of people walk past you. You have never seen so many people. You have never seen so many people at once. This isn’t heaven. This is Earth. You knew the city is made of silver while this one is made of… Whatever is that stuff on the ground. 

Looking around you see a line of people standing outside of a building. You walk closer.

“The club owner is hot!”

“Who is the owner?”

“They call him the devil.”

The devil? You rush over to the tall gorgeous women standing in line. You tug down at your white dress to keep it from flopping over your knees.

“Did you say the devil owns… This building?” You ask.

“He calls himself the devil, but I doubt it,” the brunette says.

“Oh come on, his name is Lucifer Morningstar after all. Who else has a name like that?” The blonde says.

“Lucifer… Lucifer is here? And not in Hell? I need to speak with him!” You walk to the doors, but a tall burly man stops you.

“You have to wait in line,” he says. 

“I need to speak to the devil. I know him. It’s important,” you say.

“You can wait in line just like anyone else and pay the entrance fee,” he says. 

“The entrance fee! Wait, what is that?” You shake your head. 

“It’s twenty dollars since it’s ladies night. I’m going to have to ask you to move.”

You step away and watch as three women walk inside. Two people walk past you towards the back. Maybe there’s another way in? You follow them quickly. A strange earthy smell itches your nose and makes you cough. You turn right and see four men and a woman standing in the back with mini brown sticks in their hands… Cigarettes? A soul told you about them awhile ago… That explains the smell. The backdoor opens and a woman with a half shaved head pops out.

“I need at least three people to come back from their break. The place is getting a bit too busy for two bartenders,” she says.

“Alright, Christina. Me and Joe will go in,” a man with black bangs says.

You walk over to the people.

“Excuse me,” you say. “I need to speak with the devil.”

“Doesn’t everyone? Every chick? And every man,” One man says.

“Please, it’s important.” Think. Think. “Favor. I need to speak to him about a favor.”

The bartenders look at each other. One man throws his cigarette to the ground and crushes it with his heel.

“Alright,” he says.

You follow the man with the bangs and presumably Joe inside the establishment. The sound grows louder and louder until it vibrates in your chest. Hundreds of people are inside. You cover your ears as you follow them. Your heartbeat quickens as you see a dark haired man sitting at a bar with his back hunched.

“Hey, boss. This chick says she owes you a favor,” Joe says. 

Lucifer turns around. His whole facial expression softens at the sight of you. His chest rises and falls slowly as his eyes lock onto yours. He shakily sets down his glass as he stands up and straightens his back. He hisses slightly and rolls his right shoulder.

“Oh, yes. Yes. You can go,” he says. He gestures with his hands for the people to shoo. He walks closer to you, his hands raising slowly to your face. “Baby?”

“Michael?” You whisper in disbelief. He nods as a soft chuckle leaves his lips. His eyes tear up as he cups your face.

“You’re free,” Michael whispers.

Michael pulls you into a tight bear hug. You can feel him shake as his hands grip at your dress, hanging on for dear life. You feel him press his face into the crook of your neck as something hot and wet drips onto your skin. You feel yourself succumb to him as your own tears roll down your cheek. He pulls away and begins to lather your face with tiny little kisses. Several quiet moments pass before either of you speak again.

“You’re here. You’re here. You’re safe. You’re actually here,” Michael says. “How?” He still keeps you in his arms.

“I found a way out. I kept walking and walking. Until I found a cave and it took me here. I broke free. Michael, purgatory is truly awful.”

“Father will never do that to you again. I assure you I won’t allow it,” Michael says. You frown.

“You sound like Lucifer now,” you say. Michael’s face drops as his soft gaze turns to a glare.

“Don’t compare me to him. You know I don’t like that.”

“I’m sorry. You did sound like him for a moment.”

You nudge his cheek with your nose. He softens underneath your gaze as he rests his forehead on your shoulder. He exhales, his hot breath sends shivers down your back and tickles your abdomen. He moves to press soft kisses onto your exposed collarbone. You giggle and press your face into his hair.

“Are you pretending to be Lucifer again?” You ask.

“Yes, baby. I am,” Michael confesses. 

“Why? Is he back in Hell? I heard from the occasional soul that the devil left Hell,” you say.

“Mhm, not for much longer. I made his life into a mess so now he has to come and fix the pieces again,” Michael says. You lift your head up and away from Michael.

“Why did you screw his life up?” You ask. Michael pulls away from you just enough so he can look at you.

“I have a point to prove to everyone, but that’s not important now.”

He winks at someone from behind you. You turn to see a dirty blonde woman give him a look. Her lips tug down into a frown. Her hand grips her necklace as her eyes dart from Michael to you. She turns away, her ponytail swings from side to side. You look at Michael.

“Who was that?” You ask. Michael chuckles as he rubs his nose against yours. You scoff.

“Jealous?” He chuckles. “Don’t be. That’s Lucifer’s gift. And you are mine. I have no interest in that.”

“She’s a she. Not a that,” you sigh. You pull yourself from Michael and he lets you go begrudgingly. He pouts at you.

“Fine. I have no interest in her. Happy?” Michael says.

You take a step and grab onto the bar. Your knees wobble. Michael quickly catches you and pulls you to stand again. His eyes wide.

“What’s wrong? No, no. You’re not leaving me,” Michael says. Your head rolls.

“I’m okay. Just tired. It was a big trip.”

“You need to sit.”

Michael rushes you over to a booth and makes you sit down in it. He waves at someone and they bring you water. You lean back in the booth while Michael holds the glass in front of you.

“Drink this,” Michael says.

“I don’t need water.”

“Yes, you do. You’re human, now mortal. Stop being stubborn. Just drink it.”

“Fine. Sheesh.” You grab the glass from him and drink it. You stare at the glass and swirl its contents around. 

“Are you feeling any sort of discomfort?” Michael asks. You shake your head.

“No.”

“Because— Get down!” Michael pushes you down in the booth so you’re lying down. You gag. Too fast.

“What are you—”

“It’s Amenadiel.” Michael whispers at you.

“So?”

“He’ll take you away from me. You don’t belong on Earth. Now shush!” Michael whispers. 

“Hello, Amenadiel,” Michael greets in a British accent.

“Hello, Michael... I know you’re hiding. You can sit up,” Amenadiel says. You sit up and hold your head in your hands.

“I don’t feel so good now,” you say. Michael rubs your back.

“How did you get out of Purgatory?” Amenadiel asks you.

“I found a way… You’re not going to take me back are you?” You ask. Fear lacing your voice. Michael immediately pulls you to his side in a hug.

“No, you can’t escape Purgatory. You must’ve been freed because you’ve earned it,” Amenadiel says.

Michael and you relax. He lets go of you, but keeps his arm around your waist loosely.

“What do you want?” Michael asks.

“Does Father know you’re here?” Amenadiel asks.

“I do what I want,” Michael says.

“You don’t belong here. Go home,” Amenadiel says.

“We’ll go,” you say. You slide to get out of the booth and stand. You grunt as you lean on the table. The room spins.

“Sit back down,” Michael says. He gets up from the booth and tries to coax you back in it. You shake your head.

“No, I can stand.”

“She needs to rest,” Amenadiel says. “Go home, Michael. You’ll see each other again when it’s her time.”

“I’m not leaving her,” Michael snaps. He picks you up and throws you over his good shoulder. You cover your mouth. “I just got her back. It’s not everyone else’s fault that the human you impregnated didn’t love you.”

“Oh God…” You murmur. 

Michael begins to walk away.

“We all know what you truly fear, Michael. You fear that Lucifer is better than you… And he is.”

“For an angel… You’re quite the dick!” You snap.

In a blink of an eye, you find yourself lying in… A bed? With the silkiest of sheets. You look around and find Michael beside you in bed sleeping soundly. He’s on his side facing you, shirtless. You shift and look down. Michael changed you into soft grey pajamas that were way too large for you, but were comfy regardless. You hated your white dress anyway. The only thing you were able to wear all of this time. The same dress you wore when you met Michael had become your prisoner outfit. It was the only outfit you could ever own until now. It’s time for a change.

You already feel much better than before. You haven’t slept in centuries, not that you needed to or could in purgatory. Turning to your side, you gently stroke Michael’s cheek. His eyes flutter open. He smiles at you and shifts closer to you. His hand cups your cheek.

“Feeling better?” He asks. You nod.

“What happened?”

“You passed out after calling Amenadiel a dick. I took us to Lucifer’s penthouse and changed you… I hope you don’t mind, not that it’s the first time I’ve seen you naked or helped you dress.”

Ah, yes. You and Michael would bathe together in a pond in Eden. You’d take each other’s clothes off and put them on together after your bath… And after having sex. You don’t think that’s the main reason why you were sent to Purgatory, but it could have been one of the reasons why.

“I don’t mind… Thank you, Mike,” you say. He kisses you firmly on the lips and pushes you on your back. He trails wet sloppy kisses down your neck to your collarbone. He pushes your top down enough so he can kiss the tops of your breasts. “I need you.” He whispers.

“I need you too.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Michael promises.

The night was long and filled with passion. Memories of Eden and the pond flood back into your mind as it pushes the centuries lost in Purgatory out. You are Michael’s gift, but he is also your gift. 

Little did you know what the morning would bring.


	2. The Angel In The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re one of the first humans to have ever existed. Your job along with the others is to populate the world... You meet an angel who you can’t help, but like a lot more than your partner. Acts as a prequel.

The garden of Eden is a beautiful place. It’s filled with trees and different types of vegetables and fruit, not that you needed to eat. The most beautiful trees were the weeping willows. The branches would sway gracefully in the wind as if greeting you hello. There’s quite a few humans in the garden of Eden, not just Adam and Eve. They were the first humans, but they alone could not populate the Earth. God sculpted all of you with love and care. There is an odd number of you, strangely enough. Almost all of you had a partner and are expected to have children.

You walk barefoot on the path between the weeping willow trees. It’s another beautiful day and you wanted to be alone in your thoughts away from your fellow humans. In the distance, you see a man dressed in a brown tweed jacket with ill fitting pants, he hides behind an oak tree. He swings his body around to stare off in the distance with his arms hanging onto the tree for support. You walk to him, your white dress flaps in the wind as you pause behind him.

“Hey, what are you doing?” You ask.

He jumps and turns to face you, releasing the tree. He’s quite handsome, you muse to yourself. Dark hair parted to the side with stubble decorating his face.

“You startled me!” He gasps. He exhales and peeks around the tree again, ignoring your question. 

You walk beside him and stare into the distance. Eve stands by the tallest tree in the garden. A man is with her, you can’t tell who, but you know that’s not Adam. He throws his hands up as he talks. Eve nods as she takes a step closer to him. He has dark hair just like this man, but it’s combed neatly and he’s dressed in nicer attire. 

“That’s not Adam,” you point out. “Who’s that?” The man who’s spying scoffs.

“The Devil,” he says. You take a half step back.

“I’ve heard about him. Shouldn’t we help her?” You ask.

“He’s not going to hurt her.”

“How do you know that?” You ask.

“That’s my brother. I know him, he’s going to do the exact opposite,” he says with a little half smirk.

“You’re an angel?” He gives a half chuckle.

“Yes, I am,” he says. He turns to look at you. His eyes skit up and down your body, a faint smile graces his lips before he forces it to leave. He huffs and looks away. “You’re human.”

“Yeah, I am. What’s wrong with being human?” You ask. You tell him your name. “What’s yours?”

He ignores you. You walk into his line of sight. He tries to move his head around, but you match his movements to prevent him from watching. Finally, he rolls his eyes.

“Michael. Now shoo,” Michael says. 

He lightly pushes you to the side. You take a few steps back and without hesitating, you rush over and push him. Michael, clearly not expecting that, falls over onto his right side. A small oof escapes his lips as he rolls onto his back to stare at you. His mouth wide open.

“I may be human, but that doesn’t mean I won’t push back,” you say. Michael gives a short laugh as he gets up onto his feet.

“You think you can hurt me? An angel?” He gives another shrill laugh. You cross your arms.

“I can try,” you say. You lightly punch him in the shoulder; he doesn’t even flinch; he breaks out into a smile.

“Aw, so sweet,” Michael says. He shoves you gently. Even though the force wasn't enough to make you fall, you allow yourself to tumble onto your back.

“Ow,” you whine. Michael’s face falls as he walks over to you.

“Oh come on, I barely touched you,” Michael says. You scrunch up your face with your eyes screwed shut and hold yourself. His eyes widen as he kneels by you, hands hovering over your body awkwardly. Your eyes snap open and you roll into him. He stumbles onto his back as you crawl on top of him. You hold his wrists down.

“Got you,” you tease. Michael laughs.

“You sneaky little human. Only cause I let you,” he says. He taps his fingers against his palm. You let him go. Quickly, Michael rolls you over and holds your wrists above your head in his left hand.

“Quit?” Michael says. 

You try to break free from his hold, but to no avail. You kick and try to twist, but Michael is straddling your hips allowing you little to no room to move. Oddly enough, this position sent a tingling sensation throughout your body. Butterflies flutter in your stomach as you look up at Michael who easily overpowered you. His own facial expression seems to change into the same confusion you felt. His cheeks are flushed. You sigh.

“Fine, I quit,” you say.

“Lucifer!” Eve cries out.

You and Michael both turn to look. Eve and Lucifer are wrestling. You gasp.

“Oh no,” you say. Michael lets you go and climbs off of you. You get up and pace in a little circle. “This is bad. This is so bad.”

“Eve’s the only one who’ll get in trouble,” Michael says. You stop and turn to face him.

“You knew this would happen. That’s why you were spying on them. That’s how you knew he wouldn’t hurt her,” you say. Michael shrugs.

“Yeah, I did. I told you I knew him.”

“You were about to watch them too! Why? Ugh!” You turn away. “You’re into that sort of thing?”

“What? I didn’t— No, I’m not!. That’s-that’s my brother,” Michael says. “I just had to make sure it happened. I was going to leave after I saw them kiss but then you showed up. What’s done is done. They’re doing it. Eve is cheating. Move on.”

“Eve cheating on Adam could ruin us all. You know how God is. He’ll punish us all and I didn’t even do anything wrong!” You hold your face in your hands. “Oh no. Oh no.”

Michael turns to you. His face falls as he watches you. He holds his hand up as if to touch your shoulder, but he pulls away quickly as if something hot touched him.

“You’ll be fine,” Michael says. 

“Wow, Lucifer!” A masculine voice echoes.

You and Michael both turn to look at them again. Adam joined Eve and Lucifer. The three of them… Wrestle. Lucifer moans loudly.

“That’s right, Adam! Say my name. Say my name,” Lucifer calls out. 

“Luuuuucifer. Luuuucifer.”

You throw your hands down in frustration. 

“That’s even worse! God hates same sex… Sex,” you wail. 

“There’s something else bothering you… Isn’t there?” Michael says. You turn to him. Your eyes dart from side to side.

“What do you mean?” You say. He tilts his head and stares intensely at you.

“What is it that you truly fear?” Michael asks, a devilish grin growing on his face.

“What do you mean what do I truly fear? I just told you! God’s punishment,” you say. You turn your back to Michael and to the threesome, missing Michael’s disappointed stare. “It’s not fair,” you murmur under your breath.

“That’s not what I— Never mind… What’s not fair?” Michael asks.

You hug yourself as you turn to really look at Michael. Your lips twitch downwards, but you pull them into a tight line.

“Nothing,” you say. “I should get back before the others notice... And for me to enjoy what’s left of my freedom before God’s wrath. Maybe my partner will be less pushy now since it’s the end.” You begin to walk back home. Michael’s fingers curl into fists at the mention of your partner, but he forces himself to relax.

“Everything will be fine,” Michael says. “You’ll see.”

“What do you mean? Michael—”

You turn and see that he’s gone. 

“Michael?”

You turn around in a complete circle, but he’s nowhere in sight.

“Luciferrrrr!” Eve and Adam cry out.

“Adam…. Eve…. Oh….”

You shiver and begin to walk quickly away from them.

***

Adam and Eve had left the garden. You all had said your goodbyes. God only banished them from the garden of Eden. He still has faith in the rest of the humans. Despite that faith, your future offspring will have to bear the consequences of Adam and Eve. David, your supposed partner, rubs your back. You both sit on a stump together. The others are all doing their own thing. Some people were sitting on the grass. Others were playing a game. Some humans were making out. Leah, one of the humans, walks past you and David. She sends David a smile before she leaves.

“Must suck not to have a partner,” David says. “Do you know Leah?”

“No. We weren’t told who our partners are supposed to be… Maybe she has one?” You say.

“Nah, probably not,” David says. “I’m going to speak with the others. I’ll see you soon.”

He kisses you on the cheek before he turns to leave. You rub your cheek. Normally, you didn’t mind his kisses or hugs or small caresses, but now you want nothing to do with him… 

Ever since you met Michael. 

He’s an angel. You’re human. He doesn’t even like humans from what you can tell. You haven’t even seen him since that faithful outing. There’s no way you can be with him. Though you can’t help, but imagine it was Michael who rubbed your back or kissed you instead. The thought sent butterflies through your stomach. Michael was way better looking than David and had more personality than David’s we must do our duty one.

You walk over to a different stump to sit down and look into the treelines, your back to the others. Michael is peeking around a tree, his eyes on you. He hides behind the tree again when he notices you’re looking at him. You quickly run into the little forest. You go to the tree and look behind it. Michael is squating behind a tree. He looks up at you.

“You’re quite the stalker,” you comment. 

“I was just… Human watching,” Michael says. He stands up and dusts his hands off of his pants.

“I thought I’d never see you around again after you vanished like that,” you say.

“I had to speak with Father,” Michael says. You nod.

“Oh, I see.”

“I talked him into just punishing Adam and Eve alone,” Michael says. Your jaw drops.

“That was you? Why did you do that? I thought you didn’t care,” You ask.

“Cause I can,” Micheal says. He twitches as he leans against the tree with his back firmly against it. He clenches his jaw, lowering his head and avoiding your eyes as he hugs himself.

“Oh, well thank you, Michael. I appreciate it,” you say. Michael’s head snaps towards you, surprise written on his face.

“Yeah,” he nods. “I see you and David are getting along just fine.”

“You know his name?”

“I overheard,” Michael says. He pushes himself off of the tree, He begins to walk further into the little forest. You follow him. He glances at you.

“Shouldn’t you be running back to him?”

“What for? He can take care of himself.”

Michael smiles for a split second before he shakes his head. He continues his trek with you following him silently. Occasionally, he’ll glance back at you from over his shoulder.

“Where are we going?” You ask. He chuckles.

“We? Now who’s being a stalker? Who said you can come?” He teases. 

“Who says you’re even allowed in the garden?” You say. Michael laughs.

“Please, I do what I want… And do who I want.” He glances at you for a microsecond. 

“So do I.” Michael chuckles.

“Cheeky.” 

Finally, you come into a little clearing. A beautiful small rose bush grows in the center surrounded by trees. It’s in bloom. It’s a vibrant shade of dark red, it stretches upwards towards the sky standing at five feet tall. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen those plants before,” you say.

“I had Father make them. They’re roses,” Michael says. You blink a few times before turning to him.

“When you say ‘father’ you mean God?” 

“Yes, I do mean God.”

“You made God make these?” You question. He nods.

“I have that sort of power,” he says with a smile. He tilts his head as he observes you. “Do you like them?”

“I love them,” you say. Michael smiles as he looks at his feet.

“Good,” he says. He quickly looks up at the sky. “I have to go.”

“Wait, are you going to come back?” You ask.”I know angels live in heaven…”

“I can come back if you want sometime,” Michael says. You grin.

“I’d like that,” you say. Michael nods and smiles.

“I’ll see you again.”

He disappears. You bend down and smell the roses. What a beautiful flower. What a mysterious man. You can’t wait until the next time you’ll see him. His earlier comments about doing who he wants still rang in your head, making you giddy. 

***

Things with you and Michael are going well. At first his visits would be every couple of days that last a few minutes to maybe half an hour, but now it’s daily visits that last for hours. Sometimes they’d get more intimate. The first little scuffle you had with him with the pushing turned into an inside joke between you two. You’d randomly get into little play fights, he was always so gentle, letting you “win” most of the time. You’d hug him as well. At first it was rare now you hug him in greeting and goodbye.

You stumble upon a lake. A waterfall connects to it. The sound was loud, but relaxing. You stick your feet into the cool water, your arms wrap around your body as you hug yourself. Goosebumps rise on your skin. You stare at the water and watch the ripples lap around your ankles. A light breeze tickles your body. Turning, you see Michael standing there with a smile; he holds a sunflower in his hand.

“I got you something,” Michael says. He hands you the sunflower. You take it.

“It’s beautiful,” you say. You hug Michael, carefully holding the flower so it doesn’t get smushed. He hugs you back.

“It now grows here as well,” Michael says. He rubs your back. You pull away.

“That’s great I—”

You hear David shouting your name. Michael disappears just as David walks out into the clearing.

“Where do you keep running off to? It’s every day and it’s getting too much,” he says.

“Umm nowhere. How did you even find me? I just like to explore by myself is all,” you say.

“You know there’s already a few women expecting and we’re not,” David says. “And what is this? You shouldn’t be hurting the plants like that.” He takes the flower from you and tosses it in the lake.

“You know you’re being quite an ass right now. That was my flower. Screw you. Go be someone else’s partner if you want a child so bad I’m done with you,” you say. 

“No, you can’t do that. We’re going home.”

He grabs your wrist and pulls you with him. Michael appears beside you two. David flinches.

“Where did you—”

Michael gingerly grabs your arm and then roughly yanks David’s hand off of you. His hand slides down your arm to gently rub the spot where David had touched you. Michael steps in between you and David.

“She says she doesn’t want you anymore. Go find someone else,” Michael says.

David takes a swing at Michael, but Michael dodges it. Michael strikes David in the chest with the heel of his hand sending him to the ground quickly. David wheezes as he rolls to his side and curls up in a fetal position. 

“Are you alright?” Michael asks you. You nod.

“I’m okay, but the flower is gone,” you say. Michael hugs you. His hand securely holding your head in place as his other wraps around your lower back.

“It’s okay. I can get you more, baby.” Michael pulls away just enough to look at you. “Do you want me to escort you home?”

“No, I don’t want to go back to them,” you say. You bury your face in his chest. “I want to stay here with you.”

Michael grins as he unfurls his wings. He takes off with you in his arms and lands on the opposite side of the lake. You don’t even question it. You pull away just enough to look at Michael. You cup Michael’s face and pull him in for a kiss. Michael’s own hands rest on your hips and pull you closer to him. He hums as he grabs a fistful of your dress. This is it. This is finally happening. Something you wanted, but could never do because of David, but now you’re free because of Michael. 

Michael pulls away from you after a few moments and rests his forehead on yours.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now,” he says. His thumb strokes your cheek. 

“Me too, Mike,” you say. He smiles as he quickly lifts you up and swings you around in a circle before setting you back down.

“Aheh, I’m glad,” Michael says. 

“Do you want to be my partner?” you ask.

“More than anything,” Michael confirms.

He pulls you in for an open mouthed kiss. Carefully, he lowers you on the ground by the lake. You push off his jacket as you and him both get rougher with each kiss. He hitches up your dress to your waist and runs his hands up your thighs tightly. Your own legs falling more open to him, your legs squeeze him. You tug at his belt.

“Are you sure?” Michael asks in between kisses. He begins to lather your neck up in little kisses and nips.

“I’m sure,” you answer.

Little did you both realize that David did not move at all, which would lead to the end of your paradise.


End file.
